


Silence & Slowness

by doxian



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Community: homesmut, Crying, Established Relationship, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Slow Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doxian/pseuds/doxian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex with your matesprit has never been like this. When Karkat fucks you, he's pushy and rough - maneuvering your skinny body around easily, pushing your face into the pillows and practically pounding the breath out of you. But this - this is surprising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence & Slowness

Karkat isn't saying anything.

This might not sound like a big deal, but it is. It's an even bigger deal that this blessed silence is happening while he's awake - although this particular activity does manage to rob him of his words more often than not.

Incidentally, Karkat is also completely naked.

You're lying on your back on the lumpy, shitty couch in your apartment, and you are not naked. You're shirtless, but your jeans and boxers are still on, shucked midway down your thighs. You were so (embarrassingly) eager to get Karkat on your bulges already that you hadn't bothered to take them off - now they're just sort of uncomfortably restricting your movement.

All your eagerness has so far been fruitless because Karkat has decided to take his sweet time with this. He's poised over your bulges - the very tips of them beginning to inch their way into his nook - and he doesn't seem to be in any hurry to take them in any further. You pull at his hips impatiently, trying to get him to fucking _move_ , but he bats your hands away.

"Fuck off Sollux, let me do this."

"I would if you'd actually _do_ something, I swear there must be shellbeasts who copulate faster than you."

You surge forward, planning to change positions, but he shoves you back down into the couch. His nook is no longer over your bulges - it's pressed against their bases, sloppy wet and warm and absolutely intoxicating. You need to be in him _right the fuck now_. But instead of pailing you like you want him to, he leans over you and covers your mouth with one hand.

"Just shut up and stay still, or I'll leave and you can get yourself off as fast as you fucking want."

He grumbles about some other stuff, but you don't pay any attention. You're too busy trying to do what he says and keep still while he resumes his position over your crotch. Almost painfully slowly, he sinks down onto you and takes the first inch or so of your twined-together bulges into himself. His eyes are closed and his expression is almost tranquil - a look you hardly ever see on his typically frown-ridden face.

Sex with your matesprit - and your relationship is still new enough that even thinking the word makes you want to grin like a gigantic dumbfuck - has never been like this. When Karkat fucks you, he's pushy and rough - maneuvering your skinny body around easily, pushing your face into the pillows and practically pounding the breath out of you. He's just as demanding when you fuck him. When he comes, he cries out so loudly you're surprised the neighbors haven't made any noise complaints yet. Figures Karkat would be a screamer. No, seriously, you were not even the tiniest bit surprised by that at all.

But this - this is surprising.

He sighs as he takes another inch, and in spite of yourself your hips thrust upwards, but he swears at you again so you stop, half-snarling under your breath in frustration. Your hands snap back onto his hips and you press down, your claws digging lightly into his flesh, but you don't care. You have to do something to release some of this delicious tension.

Karkat continues to sink down onto you - the softest, most pathetic sounds spilling out of his mouth, his cheeks flushed candy-red - until his ass is flush against your hips. You both moan at that, and you dig your claws into his hips so hard that you draw little pinpricks of blood.

" _Sollux_ ," he murmurs.

His nook is tight and heady and overwhelming. It swallows and sucks you, like a throat, and your bulges start to unfurl in response, writhing and twisting inside him. The room is completely silent except for his panting. One of your bulges curls and hits _that_ spot and he moans again, grinding into you, moving his hips in tiny little circles. You groan and run your claws up his sides, leaving angry red welts in their wake. You're so tense and coiled so tight you think you might snap. You feel like you've been on the verge of coming for _hours_ , but you can't come yet, not before Karkat. You don't want to ruin this.

He lifts himself off of you and - unbearably slowly - slides back down. When he's fully seated again he throws his head back and fucking _whimpers_ and - you can't help it - you squirm. You're babbling - you don't know exactly what you're saying, but you must be begging or something because Karkat touches your cheek gently and shooshes you. To your befuddlement, his fingers come away from your face with bright goldenrod on the tips - your eyes must be watering.

He keeps riding you at the same slow pace and you feel caught between the most exquisite pleasure and basically wanting to die. You distract yourself by palming at his bulge, which is fully out of its sheath and dripping light red genetic material onto your pale stomach. It winds around your hand, weaving in and out between your fingers. His nook is dripping genetic material, too - the liquid is pooling inside him and leaking out from where the two of you are joined, leaving a sticky, hot mess in your lap. You stare at your own bulge sliding in and out of him.

When Karkat orgasms, it happens quietly and totally out of the blue, like a pot boiling over - he moans out your name one last time, grinds down onto you, and suddenly a torrent of red is gushing over your stomach.

That does it. You grab his hips again, thrusting up into him once, twice - hard and desperate as his nook clenches and flutters around you - and then you're coming harder than you ever have in your entire life. You lose control of your psionics for a split second - red and blue crackling harmlessly though the air - and, to your mortification, you realize that you're sobbing.

When it's over and you're coming back down, gasping and hiccuping as the tears stop, Karkat flops down on top of you and your bulges slide out of him, already retracting into their sheath. Your bodies make an obscene squelching noise when they touch, your combined genetic material trapped between you. You determinedly do not think about how much of a chafe it's going to be to clean it off the couch before it stains.

Karkat kisses you long and languidly on the mouth. Your thinkpan is foggy and sleepy and you barely manage to kiss him back before he's pulling away.

"You're welcome," he says, cuddling into your chest. You let out a breathless laugh and nuzzle his ridiculously mussed-up hair.

"Wow, you actually can come up with ideas that don't royally suck," you mutter, chuckling. He gives you a half-hearted smack.

As you drift off to sleep, you grudgingly admit that you can see the merit in sometimes taking things slow.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted for [the kink meme.](http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/38671.html?thread=40123663#cmt40123663)
> 
> Thanks to [hallowedhorrors](http://hallowedhorrors.tumblr.com/) for the beta!


End file.
